Tissue paper products such as facial tissues, toilet tissue, paper towels, and napkins, are well known in the art. These products are formulated to exhibit a wide range of properties in terms of absorbency, bulk, strength, and softness.
Various uses for tissue paper products are known in the art as set forth above. However, tissue paper products are not necessarily interchangeable. For example, a tissue paper product used for paper toweling is frequently too stiff and harsh for comfortable use as a facial tissue in blowing one's nose. Likewise, some paper toweling is too stiff for otherwise wiping one's face. Also, not all paper towels are soft enough to use for dusting of furniture.
Conversely, a facial tissue which is comfortable for blowing one's nose typically does not have the requisite strength to function well as a paper towel. Particularly, facial tissues as are known in the art typically do not have the requisite wet burst strength or may have excessive lint levels to properly function as a paper towel. Likewise, facial tissues typically do not have the requisite absorbency to function well as a paper towel. Neither product may have the caliper or basis weight necessary to function interchangeably with the other. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a single product which can fulfill the dual functionality of providing paper toweling with softness sufficient to also function as a facial tissue.
Furthermore, in order to reduce the amount of fluids from passing through the tissue during use, consumers perform various compensating actions. For example, many consumers have been known to fold a tissue in half or select several tissues at once prior to use in order to enhance absorbency and strength as well as provide an improved barrier to prevent the fluids from wetting their hands. Such practices may be adequate in preventing hand wetting during use, however, they largely increase product consumption.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a tissue paper product having sufficient wet strength, flexibility, absorption and softness that it would be useful for multiple tasks around the home.